Dr. D.
Dr. George Deep, also known as Dr. D., or Harold Deep, is the uncle of Billy and Sheena Deep in the Deep Trouble books. He is a marine biologist. History Early Life As a young boy, George Deep began studying many different things such as bugs, dirt, tree leaves and many others. Pretty soon many people, including his brother, William, started calling him Dr. D., which he has taken by heart. The one thing that Dr. D. has been studying the most is the sea life and as he got older he got his own sea lab called the Cassandra, which usually has a group of three or four and that included a science student named Alexander DuBrow and sometimes Dr. D. would give them some time off. He spent most of his time looking for fish and would take them in for studying or to care for them if they are sick or injured. Pretty soon, he began inviting his nephew and niece, Billy and Sheena, who are William's son and daughter for the summer. They really enjoy spending their summer with Dr. D., although sometimes, Billy does tend to get into trouble which does annoy Dr. D., but he is still very close to him and Sheena. Whilst Dr. D. was fun and caring, he had become so used to being on water, that it made him very uncomfortable being on land. Once on Christmas, he went to Billy and Sheena's house for a visit and he made it a tad unpleasant by walking around the house and barking out orders like a sea captain. Eventually, his brother couldn't take it anymore so he told Dr. D. to shape up or ship out. So Dr. D. ended up spending a good part of Christmas Day in the bathtub playing with some of Billy's old toy boats. And as soon as Dr. D. was back on water, he was back to normal, though he was apologetic about his behavior. And that incident never stopped Billy and Sheena coming for a visit for the summer, with Alexander often tagging along cooking unpleasant meals. But other than that, Dr. D. would always make sure his nephew and niece always have fun. General information Personality Dr. D. acts in just the way a scientist would act. He is very skeptical and won't stand for any nonsense and he takes his work very seriously. But Dr. D. is also very fun-loving and he has his own supply of humor. However, Dr. D. is so used to being on water, that it made him very uncomfortable on land, no matter what part of it he was situated in. And whenever he is stranded on land, he would start prancing around barking out orders like a sea captain. But as soon as he is back on water, he would regain his normal personality and he would always find a way to get by. Dr. D. is most fascinated with the sea creatures and he would always take them in to study them or to care for them if they are sick or injured. He isn't married as he was too busy looking at fish, but he likes kids and that is why he always invites Billy and Sheena for the summer. He can be pretty stern with them sometimes (mainly with Billy), but Dr. D. still cares for his nephew and niece and loves them. Physical appearance Dr. D. is short and thin with curly brown hair with a bald spot at the back of his head and thick black-rimmed glasses and a serious expression. He is often seen in a lab coat and he looks just the way a scientist would look. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** Deep Trouble ** Deep Trouble II * Goosebumps HorrorLand ** Creep from the Deep * Classic Goosebumps ** Deep Trouble * Goosebumps Graphix ** Terror Trips Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 4 - Deep Trouble part I and Deep Trouble part II Actor * Paul Miller (television series) Trivia * In the television series, Dr. D.'s first name was Harold instead of George. Oddly, he wasn't called Dr. D. at all. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Recurring characters Category:Adults Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Television series characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Uncles Category:Comic characters